


Te Amo

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's having a bad time of things, his best friend has just found his soulmate, and now Dany's magical powers seem to be playing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleurykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurykat/gifts).



> For Fleurykat <3 Thank you for all your kind words and support :) I hope that you like it!

Dany was putting away all the returned books, while reading up on the latest news. He was using his telekinetic powers, which definitely came in handy with all the high shelves that the library had.

He was considering making himself another cup of coffee, all from the comfort of his seat, when he heard a scream, and the book that he'd been putting back fell to the ground with a thud. Dany ran towards the sound of the scream, he saw two women staring at each other as though they were long-lost friends, but Dany knew it was more than that, they were soulmates, and they had just found each other.

The book picked itself off up the floor, and flew in to its place on the bookshelf, as Dany went back to the desk, wondering when he was going to get to meet his soulmate. Some people had it easy, the name of their soulmate tattooed across their wrist for them to just track them down. Others got a matching mark, and now with the internet, it wasn't too difficult to find their soulmate with an identical tattoo. He'd read many stories, detailing all the different ways that people had met, but none of them mentioned the small percentage of the population that he belonged to.

Dany was one of the few that had magical powers, and it seemed that in return for having the use of their powers, it was much harder for them to find their soulmate. But his parents had found each other, and they were happy together, so it gave him hope that he would find them, but it didn't stop him wondering when he would meet 'the one'.

*

Marc arrived in a new city, for his new job. It was all so exciting, and he felt the air crackle with energy.

He was getting off the plane when he heard a word in an unfamiliar language, as though someone was whispering to him, and he stumbled, nearly falling down the stairs. It was strange, but he put it down to the stress of moving city, and the wind.

Although maybe he should get his hearing checked. At least he was going to be working in the right place for that.

*

Dany was sitting at his desk, enjoying the peace and quiet of the library when he heard the words, "Te amo."

"Carlos?" Dany looked around, but Carlos was nowhere to be seen. He ended up wandering around the library until an elderly gentleman asked for help finding a book.

Later, Dany checked the rota, and it told him that it was Carlos' day off, but he could have sworn that he heard someone speaking Spanish.

*

That night Dany got home, and the sound of two people making love filled the flat. He closed the door so that it made a loud noise, and the flat fell quiet. Marcus poked his head around the door, and Dany knew that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Hi, didn't expect you home so soon." Marcus was smiling, although he was always smiling, so that didn't make it any easier for Dany to work out what had happened, or who he might have hidden away in his room.

"I guessed," Dany said, his accent perfect for the dry sarcasm. He was curious as to who Marcus had met, although Marcus wasn't as bothered about soulmates as he was. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

Marcus asked his guest if they wanted a cup of coffee, and their accent was unmistakably British, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "I'll have a coffee, and do we have any tea in the flat?"

"I'll see what I can do." Dany was sure that they probably had some tea, although he couldn't think why. In the end he'd had to make teabags materialise out of thin air, hoping that they were the right kind of tea.

The kettle boiled and he poured it into three mugs, closely inspecting the tea to make sure that it looked right before finding out a jug for the milk, and a little bowl for the sugar. Dany was sure that his grandmother would be proud of him right now.

He arranged some biscuits on a plate, before putting everything on a tray and carrying it to the living room. Marcus and his guest had put some clothes on, but it hadn't stopped them making out, nosily, on the sofa. It wasn't until Dany put the tray down, the spoons clinking against the saucers that Marcus realised Dany was there.

"Hi, I'm Dany."

"Sorry, this is Jo." Marcus looked so proud of himself, and Dany didn't need to ask if it was just a casual thing, he could tell that they were soulmates.

"How did you two meet?" Dany asked, as he sipped at his coffee. He'd been hungry when he left work, but now, he'd lost his appetite.

"I was finishing my shift when I got a premonition, that I would meet Jo under the clock in the station." Marcus reached out to hold Jo's hand, and the way that their fingers intertwined said everything, even though they'd only met today, they were already comfortable with each other. That was the way it should be with soulmates. "I only had ten minutes to run down there, so I used my powers and teleported in."

"And I did the same." Jo smiled as he looked at Marcus, hearts in his eyes as though he was a cartoon character, and Dany had to hold his coffee cup tight so that he could keep control of his magic, it was always temperamental when he was upset.

He was happy for Marcus, but it just stung a little that the universe had handed him his soulmate on a silver platter, and Dany still had no clue as to who his soulmate could be.

"That's so lovely."

"Plus, look at how much control I have over my magic." Marcus was showing off all his new skills, it seemed that being close to Jo had given him control over his powers, and a few new magic skills to add to his collection.

"You got Jo's powers?" Dany reached out to hold Marcus' hand, feeling the power surge through his veins.

"Not just his magic, all magic." Marcus made a rainbow appear in the living room and Jo smiled, but Dany was still frowning as he thought about the implications of it all.

"Interesting." Dany stroked at the stubble on his chin, and he went to find his laptop, he had to know if anyone else had experienced something similar.

He spent the rest of the evening curled up on the chair, researching away as Marcus and Jo returned to Marcus' bedroom. Dany didn't hear the noises, he was too busy focusing on his research, and it wasn't until he saw the sun peeking in through the window that he realised he'd stayed up all night, but he hadn't gained any valuable information.

He had spent ages on forums asking if anyone else had experienced something similar, and he'd got mixed responses, although he wasn't sure how much of that was people unwilling to accept that they might have acquired new powers when they met their soulmate.

Most of the things that other magical people said about finding their soulmate was that they felt more in control of their powers after they'd met them. Which sounded nice to Dany, he wasn't prone to anger, but when he was upset he found everything much more difficult to control. But it offered no help with how people actually found their soulmates, it all seemed to be random.

In the end, Dany put the laptop down, admitting defeat, and hoping that the universe would be kind enough to give him a sign as to who his soulmate might be.

***

Marc was waiting for his next patient, when he saw a flash of green eyes, and he found himself rubbing his eyes as though it would get rid of his vision. They had been happening more and more often, and he was starting to wonder why. He normally had such good control of his powers, but lately it seemed like they were all going haywire. Which as a doctor who used magic to heal his patients, was bad news.

"Your next patient is here," the nurse said, looking at Marc with worry in his eyes. Marc waved his hand to say that he was fine, thanking Dani as the patient wandered into the room, and Marc was grateful for the distraction.

*

After all the patients had gone, Marc was writing up his notes for the day, making sure all the paperwork was done. Dani slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him as he sat down in front of Marc.

"Is everything okay?" Marc asked, but from the look on his face he was clearly worried about the newest doctor at their practice.

"I should be asking you that." Dani reached over so that he could take Marc's hand, and Marc could feel the warmth flow between them.

"Are you injured?" Marc asked, immediately back in doctor mode.

"It's an old injury," Dani said, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a long scar that was fading as Marc held on to his hand.

"Oh." Marc looked confused, but Dani was smiling.

"So, you have powers? That must be handy." Dani let go of his hand before checking to see if his other scars had disappeared. He smiled at Marc, and he felt a little better, at least he'd been able to help people today.

"Yes, and they've been playing up lately, it feels like I'm going crazy." Marc bit at his lip, he wasn't sure why he was telling Dani all this, but it was so nice to have someone to talk to, as a doctor he wasn't used to telling other people about his problems, it was usually the other way around.

"Let's get dinner, and you can tell me everything." Dani waited for Marc to grab his jacket, and they headed off to a nearby café to get food.

***

Dany had spent all day seeing flashes of warm brown eyes, and it had left him exhausted. The more that he tried to focus, the more flashes he got, and in the end he'd asked Carlos to cover him so that he could teleport home for an hour to get a nap. Sleep helped a little, but it had still been a long day.

He was so tired by the time the library closed that he didn't have any energy to teleport home again, and he ended up walking home in the rain, wondering what his visions meant.

Marcus and Jo were curled up on the sofa, they'd been inseparable for these last few weeks, the glow of the newly in love shining out of them, although he wasn't sure if that was another one of Marcus' new powers.

"How was your day?" Marcus and Jo asked simultaneously, before laughing, but Dany just groaned.

"I keep seeing things. Brown eyes staring at me." Dany slumped down into the chair, not caring that his clothes were soaking and Jo wandered to the kitchen to fetch him a cup of coffee, and a towel.

"Maybe they're your soulmate's eyes," Jo said, handing Dany the warm coffee, and just the smell of it made him feel better.

Dany felt a warm breeze, as though he was standing under a hand dryer, and he noticed his clothes drying as he stared at them.

"Feel better?" Marcus asked, and Dany knew that he'd been the one to do it, which put his mind at ease, he couldn't cope with his magic playing up as well as all of this craziness.

"Thank you." Dany sipped at his coffee as Marcus and Jo stared at him.

"Has there been anything else, apart from the eyes?" Jo asked, and Dany shook his head, taking another sip of his coffee.

"There was something the other week, I thought I heard someone say 'te amo' but there was no-one else about." Dany looked down at his coffee, he didn't know what to make of it all, and there wasn't really any reliable sources of information about whether it was a sign from the universe, or if he was just going crazy.

"Maybe it's your soulmate's voice?" Marcus said, thinking out loud more than anything, and Dany let out a groan.

_Typical. Marcus gets a vision with a time and place to find his soulmate, and I get Spanish with brown eyes. That should narrow it down._

Dany slunk off to his room, but the voice was louder now, saying 'te amo' over and over again. He pressed his hands over his ears but it sounded like it was coming from inside his head. His headphones blocked it out at first, but in the end he'd had to turn the music up louder and louder just to drown it out, and he didn’t want to risk damaging his hearing so he admitted defeat.

He got no sleep and by the morning he didn't care if it was a sign from the universe or not. He just wanted it to stop before he went insane. Dany phoned his doctor's office, and told the nurse what was wrong. Dany heard the worry in the nurse's voice, and he told Dany to come down straight away, which didn't reassure him at all.

By the time he'd left a note for Marcus and grabbed his jacket, it left him just enough time to get down there for nine, and he ended up jogging the last half mile, completing his look of sleep-deprived and exhausted.

The doctor's waiting room didn't help calm his nerves, and the voice was screaming at him now, he was sure that he would forever hate the words 'te amo'. By the time that the doctor called his name he was a nervous wreck, and he wished that he'd woken up Marcus, or even Jo, and asked one of them to come with him.

"Hi, I'm Dr Marquez, Marc." He motioned to a chair and shut the door behind them, taking his place on the other side of the desk.

Dany sat down in the chair and he was sure that his eyes were darting around the room, his fingers twitching as he tried to focus on something other than the voice, and failed.

"What's been bothering you?" Marc asked, and Dany shook his head, it all sounded so crazy, and yet this was his best chance at stopping it.

"I've been seeing things. Eyes keep following me." Dany twitched and Marc wandered round, taking a little penlight out of his pocket.

"I'm just going to check your eyes, rule out any damage to them."

Dany looked at the little light, blinded by it, and he was sure that there was no damage to his eyes, that all this worrying about soulmates had his mind playing tricks on him.

Marc stared at Dany's eyes, there was something familiar about them, but he couldn't place it. There was no sign of any scarring or injury but there was something about the bright green eyes, with spots of hazel like a fire burning inside his soul that caught his attention.

"Your eyes look nice and healthy," Marc said, but it didn't put Dany at ease. "Have you had any other symptoms?"

"A voice keeps saying 'te amo' to me over and over again." Dany was clinging to the arms of the seat, the voice was so loud that he had to focus really hard just to hear what Marc was saying.

"Te amo?" Marc said, and Dany fainted.

*

Dany woke up in a small room, in a low bed, with the nurse that had spoken to him earlier watching over him.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked, and Dany sat up slowly, tilting his head as he tried to work out if the voices were gone or not.

After a few minutes, and some funny looks from the nurse as he blinked a lot to see if his visions would come back, he finally said, "Better."

"Good." Dany felt clear headed, like a fever had broken, and he wondered why it had stopped now.

"What was wrong with me?" Dany asked, and the nurse smiled in a curious way.

"The doctor will tell you everything." The nurse brought him water, and he sipped at it as he waited for the doctor.

When Marc entered the room, the nurse excused himself, smiling at Marc on the way out, and Dany was confused.

"What happened to me?" Dany asked, and Marc sat down next to him, looking him in the eyes. Warm brown eyes staring at him that Dany would recognise anywhere, the eyes that he'd seen everywhere for the last couple of weeks.

"Te amo?" Marc said, and Dany shook his head, it was the voice, the voice that had been hounding him all night, screaming the words over and over again. But now it sounded wonderful coming from Marc's lips.

"You're my soulmate?" Dany reached out to hold Marc's hand, and a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his body, soothing his aching joints.

"Yes." Marc smiled, and Dany knew it was true, he had no proof other than a feeling deep down in his soul that he was meant to be with Marc. "You should go home and sleep."

Dany pouted, he didn't want to be separated from Marc, but he didn't want to sleep in the tiny room, surrounded by the smell of antiseptic.

"I'll come see you tonight, if that's okay?" Marc stroked the side of his face and Dany just wanted to curl up with him but he knew that Marc had to work, he could feel the healing powers that Marc had.

Dany nodded, kissing the back of his hand before disappearing into thin air, reappearing in his own bed with clean pyjamas on and a warm cup of coffee sitting on the bedside table. There were definitely perks to having control over his powers.

He let the coffee warm him, and he cuddled into his pillow, smile on his face as he dreamed of Marc.

*

"Hi, is Dany home?" Marc looked in to the small flat, and he was starting to wonder if he'd got the right address, when the blond guy spoke.

"Spanish guy?" Marcus looked at him, although brown eyes and Spanish was a vague description.

"Si, Marc."

"Marcus."

The sound of Marc laughing woke Dany, and he rubbed at his eyes, wondering if he should get changed, but in the end his pyjamas won, since they were so comfy. He could feel that his soulmate was near, without even seeing him, and he knew that he was the source of that amazing laugh.

He heard Marc chatting away to Marcus and Jo, and he wandered through to the living room to see them all staring at him with smiles on their faces.

"You met your soulmate?" Marcus rushed in for a hug, squeezing Dany until he let out a gasp. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Dany opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, and he instinctively looked at Marc for support.

"What did the doctor say?" Jo asked, it was sweet of him to try and change the subject.

Dany stepped back, giving himself some space to admire Marc sat smiling on the sofa. "He said that he's my soulmate."

Marcus let out a squeal and Jo said congratulations, before glancing at Dany with a knowing look. "Marcus and I are going to the cinema."

"We are?"

"Yes." Jo waved goodbye as he pushed Marcus out of the room, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the side of his neck.

There was the sound of shoes being pulled on and keys rattling, before Marcus and Jo shouted goodbye. The door shut and the silence was eerie, Dany stared at Marc before shuffling over to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Your friends are nice," Marc said, staring into his eyes. Those warm brown eyes that had tormented him for the last couple of weeks and the voice that had driven to him to the brink of insanity, Dany was now hopelessly in love with it all.

Dany nodded, reaching out to stroke the side of Marc's face, his skin so soft and warm and he just wanted to kiss his beautiful smile. He moved in slowly, the crackle of static in the air as their lips met, his hand reaching out to take Marc's, intertwining their fingers and pulling him closer.

His tongue teased at Marc's lips, deepening the kiss as he let out a breathless moan, finally able to feel peace as his whole body relaxed under Marc's touch. There was the taste of coffee on his lips, and something spicy, which made Dany's stomach grumble.

"Have you eaten today?" Marc asked, his voice full of love and affection. It was going to take a while to get used to having someone who cared for him. Not that Marcus didn't look out for him, but now that he had Jo, Dany could tell that he was Marcus' main focus.

"I had a coffee." Dany smiled, but Marc frowned.

"It's not food." Marc placed a little kiss on Dany's cheek, his hair tickling his ear, and Dany went in for another kiss. "I know the perfect place for dinner," Marc whispered, and Dany's stomach growled in agreement.

Marc barely moved his eyebrow, and they were sitting in a fancy restaurant, both of them now wearing suits with bow-ties, but Marc saw the shocked look on Dany's face.

"Too much for a first date?"

"A little." Dany laughed and Marc winked at him, transporting them to a small tapas bar. Dany was wearing a checked shirt and Marc had on just a plain t-shirt, showing off the muscles that Dany hoped would be pressed up against him later.

"Better?" Marc stretched out his leg so that it was resting against Dany's, watching him smile as he rested his hand on Marc's knee.

"Perfect."

The conversation was easy, now that Marc had met Dany it made sense of why he'd been drawn to the city, the universe's way of pulling them together. Dany was happy for Marc to pick the food, and feed him little bites, he felt pampered, which was exactly what he needed after the last couple of weeks.

"Ready to get out of here?" Marc asked, as Dany finished the last of his cake. His grin said it all, and Dany felt his heart race at the thought of what was to come next.

"Sure." Dany watched Marc leave a nice tip, before blinking and transporting them both to Dany's bed, their clothes having made their own way home to the wardrobe. "Too fast?" Dany asked, dragging his eyes over Marc's perfect body, taking in all the golden skin.

"I like fast." Marc smiled, pressing his body against Dany's as their lips brushed over each other's, teasing and circling until they settled into a rhythm, teeth clashing as Dany's hard cock pressed against Marc's thigh.

Dany reached down to wrap his hand around Marc's cock, it felt so warm and thick in his hand, and he buried his face against Marc's shoulder so he couldn't see him blush, the smell of lemon overwhelming him as he inhaled his scent.

Marc's hand fitted perfectly around his cock, moving in time as he whispered, "Te amo." Dany would never tire of hearing those words from Marc, and he let Marc take control, matching his pace.

As the thrusts got quicker, more frantic, Marc got louder, screaming, "Te amo," at the top of his lungs as he cried out in orgasm, warm come spilling over Dany's hand as he shuddered.

"Sakharok," Dany mumbled, nipping at Marc's skin as he came, so quiet compared to Marc, overwhelmed by it all, he never knew that it could feel so good.

They lay together until they caught their breath, and Marc moved so that he could look Dany in the eyes. "What does sakharok mean?"

Dany laughed, blushing again, but Marc wouldn't let him hide, he just kept looking at him with love and affection. "It means you're my sugar."

"Sweet." Marc stuck his tongue out and Dany pulled Marc into a passionate kiss, sloppy and messy, and it felt like heaven. Dany was sure that he would never tire of Marc's lips, and he let out a groan when Marc broke the kiss. "I heard it when I got off the plane, and I thought it was just the wind. But now I know it was you that I heard."

Dany laughed, manically, and it wasn't until Marc started to look worried that Dany explained. "Marcus, he got a vision that he would meet his soulmate, under a clock with the time and date on it. So easy. Us, we get voices and visions, impossible clues to our soulmate that drives us crazy."

Marc stroked the side of his face, staring into his eyes. "It was worth it, because I found you. You and your beautiful eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
